Benzoe Stormfuse
"Discipline is not a war that is won. It is a battle, constantly fought." - Master Feng Born within the thick forests of Dun Morogh, Benzoe is an experienced and qualified monk, which he originally held the ranking in the Grand Alliance Navy: Midshipman. Description Appearance Standing at an average height of 3'4'', Benzoe Stormfuse is a rhetorical and questionable character when it draws to physical appearances. Benzoe appears to have a size of ears bigger than the average size, and a rather small nose, including his wicked and thick/long facial hair. His facial hair is fairly bushy with a long and lengthy unique moustache in the colour of a darkish-looking brown. His hair varies from a rather spikey and flat combination, as it slips perfectly behind his open-round ears. Personality/Behaviour Benzoe acts rather patient and disciplined, as well as an intelligent and amicable accent/mind. He treads quietly and accepts anyone's behaviour, as long as they don't insult or mutter angrily about Benzoe's attitude/personality. Usually, Benzoe is fairly easy-going/sencere when it comes to certain aspects like monks and tinkerers. Biography Upbringing Born within the frozen and frigid forests of Dun Morogh, Benzoe's birth occured inside a rather small tent on the outskirts of Gnomeregan, in which he was happily treated by his parents: Durwald and Talby. Benzoe's upbringing from birth to adulthood were mostly brought up and enlightened by his elderly father. Venturing within Khaz Modan As Benzoe's adolescence was compelling due to his fascinating and creative inventions from his father tinkerer: Durwald, he had originally looked on with an appearance of a dorky-looking goof, with a messy-like hairstyle. From this experience, people referred as him being "dumb" or "stupid", but managed to be fairly smarter than everyone else within Dun Morogh. Further along, Benzoe managed to creep over past Dun Morogh and into Khaz Modan. During this experience, he had discovered greater cities and small locations, many of the towns he walked upon was located on the western side of Wetlands. Treading upon the Stormwind Navy's Fleet After exploring the wilderness under his beaten and exausted feet, Benzoe had managed to tread upon a large fleet of heroic sailors. The sailors happened to be right beside the shore of Wetlands at the time of the occurrence. Being as attentive as he was, Benzoe was willing to investigate their ship. Eventually doing so, Benzoe then boarded the ship along the shores. Whilst inside, he heard rather strange noises as he walked into one of their ships after a lengthy and destructive war between the orcs. and the orcs.|centre]]Suddenly, he turns around, only to knock an entire shelf down. There happened to be someone standing in the halls of their ship. Benzoe held his hand in his ragged shirt, while uncovering that it was their admiral of the very fleet he saw. He responded to Benzoe with a thorough and panicky voice "W-what are you doing here! When did I ever allow you to stumble onto my ship! Wait... you must be a gnome. How the heck did you end up here?". Benzoe responds in a rather confused matter "What's happening? And... it appears that your crew need medical assistance, am I right?". The moment Benzoe said those very words, the admiral glared at him with anger "You thought I didn't know that? Bah! I command you to get off this ship!" Benzoe cringed in fear while he nodded, and ran off the back-entrance of the ship under the admiral's command to say so, in which he was absolutely terrified. Failing the Attack . ]]As he reached down the ship's back-end corridor once more, the ship began to ship off the shores. The orcs found the admiral's ship, and began firing. Benzoe didn't have a clue on what was happening at time, either. Benzoe said to the admiral during the orc's assault, "Admiral, am I right? Okay, your ship WILL become a bloody shipwreck if you don't sail your entire crew back to where you sailed from. I can tell from my very eye, you've lost this battle... I may be an adventurer that seems very minor to yourself, but, isn't this something you shouldn't be fighting for?". "You... again?". The admiral then turns back at the orc's ship, while they fire a third cannon into the middle of their ship. He turns back to Benzoe, and spoke with truthful words "You're somehow right. We... we need to sail back..." as Benzoe quickly turns to the left of the head-quarters of the ship, the admiral quickly yells "Aye! Before you run rampart out of my ship, who are you?". Benzoe looks straight up at the admiral, and stated "Benzoe Stormfuse. I was born within the frozen lands of Dun Morogh. Therefore, my father was wary of me when I attempted to explore within Khaz Modan. He seems to understand now, though.". The admiral nods at Benzoe with efficiency, and began to saunter up to the head-quarters of the ship. They begin to squeeze through their ships, only to have an extremely broken and battered ship. Unfortunately, it required a mass amount of more strength to press between the fierce battle amidst their current war at sea... The Catastrophic Circumstance Only moments after the event they lost from within the seas of Azeroth, their ship begins to slowly sink. Everybody panics with fear as they run around the ship. Only minutes after, their ship begins to sail right into the shores of Westfall. After the disastrous crash, Benzoe happened to be laying on the balmy shores of Westfall with a large keg full of alcohol laying over him. The crew sighted Benzoe, and dragged the keg off from his bruised body. The admiral commands them to carry Benzoe to the infirmary of Sentinel Hill for medical treatment. Shortly after the incident, Benzoe and the batch of medics release him throughout Sentinel Hill, which of later wandering around through the farm lands within Westfall. Westfall The Sweltering Day in the Farmstead As the sun rose from the boiling hot day of Westfall, the town slowly awakes from the early breeze as they introduce Benzoe to Sentinel Hill on that morning. Whilst Benzoe feeling light-headed, he was fairly aware of what was happening at the time of the admiral's mistake. Instead of waking up with a positive attitude, he was slightly agitated from the disaster that his fleet had caused. Because of this, this didn't make it any better for himself nor to his injuries that occurred the day before. As he begins to greet his former citizens of Stormwind City, the admiral decided to give Benzoe a warm loaf of bread for his injury. "Argh... how long was I unconscious since the attack that brought your damn ship sinking?" as Benzoe finally spoke during the embarrassing moment. The admiral leisurely placed his hat on the end table of the bed "You were unconscious for sometime, sir. I'm terribly sorry for what I've caused between you. I can discuss a larger purpose; if you're curious enough, of course." Benzoe felt a sudden affliction to his arm as he heard those final words the admiral uttered to Benzoe "Shoot... even these bandages aren't supporting such pain, admiral... how did I even survive through that...?" which of that Benzoe told the admiral. The admiral shakes his head at Benzoe, only to firmly put his hands on the table "Surviving is the main core of this naval force, son. You ain't goin' nowhere if you didn't think you were going to survive that, lad" Benzoe looked back at the admiral with a startled look "I just... why am I even here? What purposes will I even make? Technology? Because I'm considerably great at it? And for the most part is, why did you even bother bringing me here?..." Not only was the admiral laughing under his breath, but he held a smile under his face "You see, you seem to be an adventurer, not like you're even experienced or anything, but you seem like a person who can handle a lot on his plate. I mean, look at you, you seem fairly young to be exploring around Khaz Modan at this time of the year. But, aye, I was thoughtful about this idea, but it may be your lucky day. I, though, shall give you something in return... which at that, will be large. That is a possible recruitment to the Stormwind Navy. You seem to know a lot more about technology than I do, also, and it interested me a bit, son." the admiral spoke with clear words, which was quite the surprise to Benzoe and his thoughts. "Your intelligence seem to be thought with positivity from my personal perspective. It appears that you might make quite the person to engineer in our latest wares, Mr. Stormfuse." of such a release by the admiral, Benzoe was surprised yet again by his second response. "Admiral, I must thank you for you decision. If you are willing to place me in your ranks, I will attend your commands!" Benzoe then bowed down to the admiral, which of showing such proud attitude. "Shall we continue, Mr. Stormfuse?" Admiral Marcus Remington, The Beginning of Recruitment Knowing of such little about the human's culture and capital city, Stormwind City, Benzoe was still relatively muddled of their knowledge. He would mostly remain silent between conversations, but he eventually wore into their personality. It wasn't long until the admiral noticed his inspiration for the Stormwind Navy, either. Although the Stormwind Navy had a fair lack of resources when it came to technology, they were to luckily spare Benzoe for their additional recruit for engineers and tinkerers. Benzoe manipulated his recruitment fairly well, and was successful with his chances. His father, though, had no idea that he was to discover their fleet from the beginning. Benzoe took no chances though, and continued through on their journeys within Azeroth as a new member of the Stormwind Navy's fleet. Stormwind City (Work in Progress). Pandaria Sailing into Pandaria .]]While during the end of Deathwing's cataclysmic destruction, the Stormwind Navy fleet sailed into a far and forbidden continent of Azeroth's seas. Being around the end of this destruction, the land of Pandaria were seen of to appear through the mists. Whilst sailing through, they decided to explore the lands of Pandaria. Knowing that it was an interesting though dangerous exploration, they undiscovered the pandarens, which were wandering onto the path that led to Kun-Lai Summit. The crew decided to board separate ships, and to sail around the outer parts of Pandaria, but Benzoe decided to remain in Jade Forest. Exploring The Jade Forest before its corruption.|left]] Days onward, Benzoe happened to survive by a small village near the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, by a pandaren named: Shi-Lang Raindrift. Shi-Lang welcomed Benzoe with a pleasent set of tea and soft-meat. He asked "We, are the pandarens of Pandaria. You seem to of sailed into our land. What says for your arrival, Mr. Stormfuse?". Benzoe sips the small cup of tea, and then responds saying "I was apart of their naval force, and we happened to come upon your land, Shi-Lang. It's rather interesting. But, what do you happen to do here?". Shi-Lang smiles, and brings Benzoe outside of their small residence "We, are the ones who bring a large amount of peace. We will always be guided and will always follow the Jade Serpent, as of I, am a monk. I do as I'm politely told to do, and I, indeed, meditate for my inner-insight." Benzoe then looks up onto the high and raising sun that laid among the edge of Pandaria. And he asked in a curious like-voice "And, do you seem of educating anyone else of your perfected monk skills? This could bring a great influence to my crew, too.". Shi-Lang laughs, and says "Of course, Mr. Stormfuse. I please all of my students with a smooth and well-based intructive course. I perhaps you and your naval force may have to prove me enough of you being worthy, though..." Shi-Lang then immediately pulls his rather long staff out, as he points towards Benzoe "It is all about agility, patience, and aspiration, my beloved friend.". Benzoe then unsheathes his sword from his back "Agility? Hah, I use intelligence over agility, thanks.". Shi-Lang then seathes his staff onto his back "I see, Mr. Stormfuse. Please, follow me.". Entering into Kun-Lai Summit Shortly having their conversation within the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Shi-Lang admitted peace with Benzoe and wanted to guide him into Kun-Lai Summit to introduce more about Pandaria and their culture. Benzoe's feelings were mixed at the time, as he lost the majority of the fleet behind at the bay. Being alone, Benzoe was more aware of his surroundings, which made me highly alert of animals he'd never seen before within Azeroth. Finally entering Kun-Lai Summit after Shi-Lang explaining more further into their culture, he begins to explain to Benzoe what is required to be a monk. He nods to Shi-Lang, understanding what he's trying to explain him. over the mountains.]] Shi-Lang eventually left Benzoe with food to supply himself while he trained in the courts. He finished his meal rather fast, and later investigated. Benzoe had never seen such force and power, or at least in decades. Shi-Lang realised that he was fascinated into Shi-Lang techniques, and he thought to himself with curiosity, as he'd never expect an adventurer, somebody like Benzoe, to be so interested. He questioned him if he wanted to try settling in with basic techniques. Since he was alone, and was not under any dangerous circumstances, he was willing to give it a try. A Learning Experience (Work in Progress).Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Monks Category:Sailors Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Stormwind Army Category:Pandaria Category:Tushui Category:Engineers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Naval Officers Category:Four Winds Trade Company Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military